Forager
Summary Foragers (Known throughout the planet by many different names), are a type of powerful undead found in the Adventure of Ages. They are not common, but they are not rare. Foragers are skilled users of magic, and have been the death of many unsuspecting adventurers. They have at least moderate sentiance, as they have been seen working in colonies together. When the Lich King returned to the mortal realm, interestingly, Foragers did not align themselves with him, and instead were highly hostile to his army, attacking them whenever they crossed paths. The reason for this is unknown. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: N/A Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Immortal until killed Classification: Undead Rank: Varies but strong Foragers can be Ruby Ranked Affiliation: Tribes and Packs Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-A '''| At least '''7-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Weapons (Such as Swords and Axes), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 7), Shapeshifting (Can turn into mists or cloud of ice), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a physical form when in Ice form), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses (Possess an extremely well developed sense of smell, being able to smell living adventurers from miles away), Ice Manipulation (Can lower temperatures in areas, create and utilize ice and snow for offense.Surround themselves with cloaks of frost), Disease Manipulation (Those who sustain wounds that were exposed to the Forager will become extremely ill, potentially dying after battle if they are not treated), Poison Manipulation (When in cloud form, they are toxic, and will poison their enemies if the enemy breathes in their cloud), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (They utilize frost and ice, and thus have a natural resistance to it), Pain (Their brains and bodies cannot and do not process pain), Death Manipulation (As undead, they cannot be killed via death manipulation), and Life Manipulation (As undead, they have no life force and cannot be effected my life manipulation.) | All Previous to but enhanced greatly, Weather Manipulation (Can create powerful storms of ice and snow. Some have been known to create blizzards that put even kingdoms in danger.), Fire Manipulation (The elite Foragers have learned how to utilize fire and flames for offense), Minor Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation(Can drive men and mortals to madness if they are exposed to them for too long). 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Average Foragers are silver ranked, and should pose a threat to average mercenaries such as Ginzor. Fought with and was comparable to Amun.) | At least Mountain Level (Defeated Orif. Known as a foe that all adventures should avoid. Comparable to Akadias, albeit weaker than) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '(Fought with character of the AOTA) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Silver Ranked Threats, comparable and stronger than many mercenaries.) | At least Mountain Class (Adventurers are taught to avoid these creatures. Should be stronger than Orif, and comparable to Akadias.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level '''| At least '''Mountain Level Stamina: 'Infinite (As undead they do not require food, water, shelter, or oxygen) 'Range: 'Melee Range with Melee Attacks, Extended Melee with Weapons, Tens of meters with most Ice Magic '''Standard Equipment: '''Sometimes holding weapons or wearing armor but otherwise none notable | None Notable 'Intelligence: '''Low (Primitive creatures that are more advanced than most animals, but far less advanced than humans.) '''Weaknesses: '''Low Intelligence '''Key: Average '''| '''Forager Elites Notable Attacks and Techniques Ice Magic: Foragers are extremely capable of using powerful frost spells. They have an innate resistance to frost as well, making them that much more powerful. They are nearly completely unaffected by Cold Temperatures. * Frost Cloak - Foragers cast a frost spell, surrounding them by small storms of frost * Frost Spike - A basic projectile comprised of ice * Frost Storm '- An advanced frost spell that only elite foragers know. It summons a blizzard of ice and snow, which can encompass miles and miles. * '''Shapeshifting (Ice Form) '- Most foragers are able to shapeshift, becoming a cloud of ice. While they cannot attack within this form, they are unable to be touched as well. They also are toxic, and anyone who breathes in their cloud will be poisoned. '''Fire Magic: Elite Foragers have learned how to utilize fire magic as well, although they still prefer to utilize ice. It does not seem that their resistance to fire is as strong as their resistance to frost is, if they have one at all. * Fire Ball - The Forager summons and projects a large fireball, exploding a 30 foot radius once it has hit its target Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Original Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Users Category:Magic Users